Impossible
by SM together
Summary: A very sad SM. One-shot. If you want to see how sad then read for yourself. SangoMiroku


Impossible  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I can see him. His face is so relaxed. He looks like an angel when he sleeps. Though sometimes when he can be a real pervert, he is so kind.  
  
*It's impossible, to fight this feeling.*  
  
I want love him but I don't want to lose him. I wish we could be together. But neither of us can spare it. Both of us have been hurt too much.  
  
*It's impossible, not to care.*  
  
Pain is one thing I cannot take. "Love is a miracle," That is what my mother told me when I was little. Look where it got her. She also said "Everything good, has bad, and everything bad has good," Love has too much of a downside for me to risk it.  
  
*It's impossible, for us to be together,*  
  
But the reward...  
  
*Because we've both been hurt, just too much...*  
  
No... I can't risk losing you like I lost everyone else I've ever cared about. I love you too much. I should get some sleep.  
  
**After Sango fell asleep, Miroku's POV**  
  
I wonder. What would life be like if Naraku never cursed my grand father.  
  
*But though the miracle, of love, will we find what we dream of?*  
  
If that never happened I would have never met dear Lady Sango.  
  
*But is the risk, just too much, to take again,*  
  
Lady Sango... I can't help but feel just a bit of gratitude toward Naraku, because if it hadn't been for him I would have never met her.  
  
*Maybe in a new point of view, these thoughts would be easier to chew.*  
  
It's odd. The one thing that caused me so much pain, gave me happiness as well.  
  
*Or maybe I'm just not good enough, for love...*  
  
Oh, I love her and I can't deny it.  
  
**Later, Author's POV**  
  
Sango woke up and saw Miroku staring at her. As soon as her eyes turned his ways he looked back. Sango raised and eyebrow and said, "Houshi- sama, I am going to take a little walk,"  
*Or perhaps love,  
has just been holding out on me,*  
  
Miroku winced at his given name. One thought was going through his mind, 'Am I not good enough to be called by my real name?'  
  
"Would you like me to accompany you?"  
  
"No thank you Houshi-sama,"  
  
'Damnit, she said it again,"  
  
"I'll be back later Houshi-sama,"  
  
Miroku watched as Sango entered the forest. He just loved the way she moved. So tantalizing, so amazing. Miroku let out a small sigh.  
  
**Sango's POV**  
  
I couldn't get over the dream I had just had. I lost him, forever. For me, death was the biggest fear in the world. But if death came, what did it mean? What happens in death? What? Death wasn't that big of a deal if you died but, what about the one you love?  
  
I just left to get away. To clear my mind.  
  
*But if you are here, then I guess love didn't hold out after all,*  
  
I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned around. A KITSUNE!!! It was a big one. A male most likely. I realized just then that I didn't have any of my weapons with me. Oh crud I'm dead.  
  
*Maybe it's just,  
impossible for us to love, after all,*  
  
**Miroku's POV**  
  
Something bad had happened. I could feel it. I ran towards the direction that Sango had gone a moment earlier. As I ran I felt my worry grow.  
  
'Please Sango, please be ok,'  
  
The Gods did not answer his prayers as the next moment he saw something that made a film of ice wrap around his heart.  
  
Sango was lying in a pool of blood with a dagger buried in her chest.  
A few feet away a kitsune was lying on the ground with a piece of wood in it's chest. I immediately ran to Sango.  
  
"Sango!!! SANGO!!! Are you ok!?!?!?  
  
"Houshi-sama, is that you?" She answered in a week voice.  
  
"Yes Sango it's me. Now just hang on, we'll get you to Kaede,"  
  
"No Houshi-sama, it's pointless,"  
  
"Don't talk like that Sango, I need you,"  
  
"Houshi-sama, you'll be fine,"  
  
"No Sango, I won't, I need you, I love you,"  
  
"I love you too, Miroku,"  
  
Miroku froze did she just say his name?  
  
"Sango, if you love me than you won't leave me, please don't leave me,"  
  
"Miroku, I do love you but I can't stay,"  
  
"Sango, you have to try," At this point Miroku was beginning to cry.  
  
"Miroku, do one thing for me,"  
  
"Be happy after I'm gone,"  
  
"I can't be happy without you,"  
  
"You can Miroku, just try, and remember, I will always, love, you, dear, Miroku..." Sango closed her eyes.  
  
"SANGO!!!" Miroku pulled the dagger out of Sango and swiftly slit his wrist. He fell on top of Sango and whispered one thing in her ear.  
  
"As long as I am with you, I will be happy,"  
  
*It's is impossible,  
for us, too, love...*  
  
**Kagome's time**  
  
"I had a great time Mikan,"  
  
"So did I Seika, do you want to do it again sometime?"  
  
"I would love too,"  
  
The boy wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"I love you Miroku,"  
  
"I love you too Sango,"  
  
And so they continued kissing, oblivious of what they called each other.  
  
**The End**  
  
This one is VERY depressing isn't it? It's just so sad. The end is good though. In case anyone is slow the boy and girl in the end are reincarnations of Sango and Miroku. The song (which is in-between *s is a song I wrote, I do write songs once in a while. Reviews are always nice but NO FLAMES!!!  
  
This one-shot is for me-steel-angel, my loyal reviewer who has reviewed each of my stories. Thank you.  
  
**Ja ne** 


End file.
